nitromessteamlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Not the person you're thinking of
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Mysteryous user (Talk) 15:54, March 8, 2012 Sorry Hi, my computer got some viruses and will take a while until will be repaired. Now I'm not from my computer so I'll say quick: 1.I can't edit the wiki until it isn't repaired. 2.I'll change rules and make u admin, but after YOU WILL CREATE 10 PAGES(about Steamlands) AND DO EDITS ON THEM (and also photos). — The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! My computer is repaired, i made u back admin and plz don't stop editing. Now I must edit some pages. And switch to the first signature, ur don't have any link. — The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:15, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree We aren't with them so u should (annd u will) remove the nitrome wiki content templates. I'll make u bureocrat later.BUT WHY is the top secret image near the zone u see the name of the page? (under favorites or somewhere) — The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry This template was created so that you may properly credit Nitrome Wiki's work writing these articles that you choose to copy content from. It's for attribution, not affiliation. So yeah, listen to NOBODY and put the templates back up on their pages, please. And nice job redesigning the Wiki's theme so far. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Well I think we should put the templates back! Nitrome's Steamlands wiki musn't die! — The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Hello NTPYTO, those Templates are not for affiliation, they are for attribution. In the Creative Commons blah blah blah, they state you can use content from other wikis, but you must give them attribution (literally credit). Attribution is just you say somewhere on the page that this entire article is from the Nitrome Wiki, and link to the list of authors. This template is not a sign of affiliation. For example, say we used the entire Nitrome page from Wikipedia. We would have to place a template at the bottom of the page the page is from Wikipedia. That does not mean we are affiliating with them, but that we are giving them attribution (credit) for the page on Wikipedia. See? So that template does not mean you are affiliating with us, it is just a sign of attribution (credit) to the Nitrome Wiki, and the users (mainly me) who edited that page. I have posted this also on TMU page, as I thought I should explain to you that affiliation is different than attribution, to show you I am not some mean user who blackmails other users to do stuff for me. --— NOBODY (talk) 12:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE The reason we can't affiliate you is because 87.5% of the mainspace pages on here are completely from us. Affiliating us would be like affiliating the Nitrome Wiki's own pages. See what I mean? --— NOBODY (talk) 13:37, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Confusion Affiliation and attribution are two different things. Basically with affiliation, a link will be added to Nitrome Wiki's main page under our current list of affiliates. Both Wikis usually should agree to affiliate with each other, and there are certain requirements that have to be met in order to affiliate. Attribution, on the other hand, is crediting. When you add to your pages, you are giving proper credit to where you took the work from. I think NOBODY explained this to you quite well; the way the Wiki is now, users will pretty much be directed to content they can already find on Nitrome Wiki itself. That being said, there are still some topics related to Steamlands that Nitrome Wiki hasn't written about, nor will ever write about. For instance, you could write about different Steamlands fanart that has been featured on the Nitrome blog. The mysteryous user had been hosting contests on Nitrome Wiki to do with Steamlands, why not bring those over here instead? There are more possiblities. This Wiki can work. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Tab icon There's a problem with the tab icon.If u look, i will see it's the top secret icon.Plz take.I can't do this because I'm not to good at things like... — The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC)